Let $a$ and $b$ be positive real numbers, with $a > b.$  Compute
\[\frac{1}{ba} + \frac{1}{a(2a - b)} + \frac{1}{(2a - b)(3a - 2b)} + \frac{1}{(3a - 2b)(4a - 3b)} + \dotsb.\]
Explanation: The $n$th term is
\[\frac{1}{[(n - 1) a - (n - 2) b][na - (n - 1) b]}.\]We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{[(n - 1) a - (n - 2) b][na - (n - 1) b]} &= \frac{a - b}{(a - b)[(n - 1) a - (n - 2) b][na - (n - 1) b]} \\
&= \frac{[na - (n - 1) b] - [(n - 1) a - (n - 2) b]}{(a - b)[(n - 1) a - (n - 2) b][na - (n - 1) b]} \\
&= \frac{1}{(a - b)[(n - 1)a - (n - 2)b]} - \frac{1}{(a - b)[na - (n - 1)b]}.
\end{align*}Thus,
\begin{align*}
&\frac{1}{ba} + \frac{1}{a(2a - b)} + \frac{1}{(2a - b)(3a - 2b)} + \frac{1}{(3a - 2b)(4a - 3b)} + \dotsb \\
&= \left( \frac{1}{(a - b)b} - \frac{1}{(a - b)a} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{(a - b)a} - \frac{1}{(a - b)(2a - b)} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{(a - b)(2a - b)} - \frac{1}{(a - b)(3a - 2b)} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \boxed{\frac{1}{(a - b)b}}.
\end{align*}